


i was all over her

by great_big_worm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Drugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Still, Suicidal Thoughts, all of the siblings love each other and take care of each other and yeah :), i know five isn't technically a child but like, the assault isn't really described, the handler always gave me pedo vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_big_worm/pseuds/great_big_worm
Summary: The title of this fic is inspired by the song "i was all over her" by salvia palth.Five is raped by The Handler. Hiding it from his siblings doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	i was all over her

Maybe Five was overreacting.

He stumbled over his own feet as he climbed the steps to the Academy, sloppily adjusting his tie and pulling up his shorts and trying his best to act _natural,_ whatever that meant. He knew his siblings were extremely perceptive. But maybe, _just_ maybe, if he marched straight to his bedroom, barricaded the door, and slept the drugs she'd slipped him out of his system, his brothers and sisters would be none the wiser about what was actually wrong with their brother. They'd just chalk it up to normal Five-ism.

Who was he kidding? Sleep was out of the question.

Even when he closed his eyes to blink, just a few _milliseconds,_ he could see the blurred image of her face hovering over him. Hear her whisper into his ear about how she didn't want to drug him like that, but she's wanted this for _so long,_ and "this whole kid thing isn't what I had in mind, but oh well." 

Apparently, he agreed to do it before she dissolved something in his coffee that made his vision go blurry, his hearing muffled, and his body limp. He wanted to believe that.

But if Five agreed, like she said, why did she have to drug him in the first place?

The Academy was still and silent aside from the high pitched creak of the front door opening- Reginald was rich enough to buy seven children but couldn't afford to oil the hinges, apparently- and although the sound was quiet to Five's dulled ears, it must have been startling enough to wake his siblings because suddenly his brother and his sister appeared before him, _touching_ him and speaking too lowly for him to hear. Five blinked.

"Five? What happened to you? Come on, say something, you're scaring me!"

"Uh," was all he could force himself to say. Vanya, the sister before him was Vanya, was quick to try and take his jacket off of his shoulders. in hindsight, she was probably just trying to make him more comfortable.

But he flinched. He fucking flinched.

"Hey, buddy, don't cry, it's okay." Klaus' voice hovered near his ear, and of course Five wanted to argue with him that he had fifty years on him and he had _no right_ to patronize him, but then he noticed that he wasn't looking at Klaus. He was looking at the ceiling. 

_Please tell me I laid down on my own,_ Five pleaded with no one in particular. _Please tell me I did not fucking fall over._

"Vanya, there's lipstick-"

"I know! I know."

"How did he even get back here?"

"Pure adrenaline, I guess?"

"M'fine," Five slurred. Lipstick. In his haste to get away, he neglected to wipe the cherry red lipstick stains from his neck. 

_I said yes. It was consensual. I said yes._

"You're drugged out of your goddamn mind, you're covered in lipstick, and your clothes are torn to shit. I want a name." A new voice entered the conversation, Luther, from what Five could tell. 

"No one." Five protested, noting that his tone had lost the punch it would usually pack. If his siblings went after who did this- if _this_ was even a thing- they'd only be putting themselves in a stupid amount of danger. She was powerful, too powerful for them to handle on their own, and he wasn't going to let his siblings get killed over something this minuscule. "L've me 'lone."

"I don't fucking think so. Allison," Luther said, "rumour him into saying what happened."

"No! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"What?"

"He's already been violated enough!"

Violated.

They knew.

"How'd you-" Five tried unsuccessfully to push himself up, instead landing back on the sofa with a _thud!._ "How'd you know?"

Diego floated into his field of vision. "You don't have sex, Five."

"Could've been e'sperim'nting." Five slurred. 

"The way you just said 'experimenting' tells me otherwise."

He'd had enough of this. First getting r-... drugged, and then a goddamn interrogation? He wanted to go to Reginald's liquor cabinet, drink enough to forget _this_ for a while, and maybe, if he was lucky enough, the combination of alcohol and whatever drugs were still floating around in his system would kill him. Or at least put him into a coma. He could go for a nice, long coma right about now. 

"Oh, you know, that bitch with the briefcase? Had to be her. She's a creep."

"The Handler!" 

Five hated how hearing her name out loud sent a shock up his spine.

Figures. It took them almost a week to figure out what would cause the end of the world when it was _literally_ under their noses, but _this_ they can deduce in almost no time at all.

"Okay, settled. Luther, we're going hunting. The rest of you stay with him." Diego barked orders, taking charge. Luther didn't argue, which was new for him, and the sound of heavy footsteps retreating out into the hallway indicated to Five that they'd already left before he had a chance to protest. 

She wouldn't kill them. This would be too much fun for her.

His remaining siblings stood around him, like some sort of morbid vigil. If he was able to keep his head up on his own he would _absolutely_ be calling them out for going straight after the Handler instead of helping him first, acting like she had actually _killed_ him instead of doing what she did. He was still covered in the rotten scent of her perfume, the messy line of kisses trailing down his neck and torso, and he still had some... _unfortunate_ discharge in his boxers that he wanted out of immediately.

"Just' put me to bed." He groaned, breaking the silence. Allison honored his request.

"Okay, okay. We're gonna get you into something more comfortable, alright Five? Are you okay with us doing that for you?"

He could have wretched with how much consent-talk she was weaving into her words. Obviously he was fine with it. He just _asked_ for it. If he didn't trust them, why would he even bother coming here?

But...

He wouldn't dare to admit that he was uncomfortable being undressed by a woman. It was embarrassing, really. These were his _sisters,_ for crying out loud! He had full confidence they would take a bullet for him without question! The last thing either of them would _ever_ want to do is hurt him, and he knew that. Or, at least, his _brain_ knew that.

His body, on the other hand...

When Allison moved to help him out of his jacket, he broke.

"No, no, stop," Five couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth because Five Hargreeves did _not_ beg, but he couldn't stop himself from throwing his drug pumped body onto the floor in an attempt to get away from whatever hands were touching him. She was the Handler, she _had_ to be, she disguised herself as one of his siblings and she'd conjured up images of Vanya and Klaus to make him feel safe and Five doesn't always know what's real and what's not, and the Handler knows that, but this scene felt too real, too vivid, and now she was going to do _that_ again-

"Okay, we won't do that." Allison clapped her hands. She was just Allison. Of course. And in true Allison fashion, she drew no attention to Five's meltdown. "How about we help you up to your room, and you do it yourself?"

He wouldn't be able to get himself dressed, let alone look at his reflection long enough to wipe the lipstick off of his cheek. And the only person left in the house who wasn't a woman was...

Klaus.

"Yeah buddy, I can help," Klaus crouched to the floor, scooping Five into his arms as if he weighed hardly anything at all. He wondered for a moment if he'd said Klaus' name aloud, but decided not to waste time worrying about it once he noticed how _safe_ he felt in his brother's arms. Klaus didn't fumble once as he brought Five up to his room and sat him on the edge of the bed.

Soon his uniform was being removed and replaced with soft, fluffy pyjamas.

"Allison's probably gonna make you get tested for an STI tomorrow," Klaus took a seat next to his brother. 

"Handl'r's clean," Five mumbled, mainly because he knew that after the drugs left his system he would never be _talking_ about this whole thing with anyone ever again, let alone having an STI test performed to remind him of it. Besides, he doubted that the Handler caught as much as a cold, let alone chlamydia. Klaus sighed.

"I'm the only one of these assholes who _actually_ understands what it's like, okay? So if you need to-"

"You?"

"Oh yeah," Klaus confirmed, "Ex-plug. Ben even tried to possess me to get him off. Gave me the _nastiest_ herpes flare up." 

Five wouldn't have come to that conclusion on his own, but it made sense. Klaus was homeless for most of his adult life It was something he knew happened to a lot of people in that situation.

"M'sorry."

"Don't be. This is about you." Klaus put a reassuring arm around his brother.

Five wasn't one for sappy conversations, but he couldn't help but ask. "Does it get better?"

"Only if you talk about it." Klaus sighed. "Diego was my confidante. A shitty, shitty confidante who cried more about it than I did, but it helped not to keep it all bottled up."

"I'm tired."

"I know. I'll tuck you in and leave you alone, okay?"

Five let himself settle back into his blankets. Klaus placed a glass of water and an ibuprofen on the bedside table, "you might get a hangover type thing," he said, and even took a strand of lights from his own room so Five wouldn't be left in the dark. "Okay, I'm gonna head out. Just yell if you need me, okay?"

Nope. Five put his pride aside. The last thing he wanted right now was to be left alone.

"Can you stay?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Klaus heard him loud and clear. He turned on his heels, plopped himself down in Five's worn desk chair, and nodded. "Of course."

Five dozed off to what sounded like Diego sobbing in the hallway, Klaus refusing to leave his post to comfort him. 

Maybe he would talk about it tomorrow.


End file.
